Escapade
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Nezumi/Sion- Inukashi wants Sion to help her play a trick on Nezumi. Will the trick go too far? Rated for language, Two-shot, yaoi.
1. A Simple Game

**Ah, yay! I saw the category come up for No. 6, got excited, and decided to write this. :D**

**I plan for this to be a two-shot, since I got too lazy to fit it all in one chapter.  
>I hope it's not SO terrible. XD<strong>

***Although I'm confused on gender, Dogkeeper is a girl in this fic. Also, I used her japanese name, Inukashi, instead of Dogkeeper.  
>*The characters may very well be OOC, since I'm bad at keeping any character I write about in character. XD<strong>

**I do not own No. 6, sadly.**

* * *

><p>One final splash of water and a sigh filled the air, making Inukashi turn to look at her lazy employee. "Sion!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "That's only the second dog you've washed! How can you be tired?"<p>

Sion yawned and leaned back against the small fountain behind him. "Nezumi kept me up late last night…"

Inukashi smiled, her eyes alight with wonder and humor. "Oh?" she said, a smile spreading across her face. She leaned in closer to the teen, laughing as he tried to shy away from her. "And what was it that you were doing?"

The white-haired teen chuckled in embarrassment as he pondered what had happened the night before.

He was reading to Cravat, acting out every movement mentioned and using larger than necessary gestures when he spoke, when he swung his arm and knocked over the stew Nezumi had cooking. "Oi!" Nezumi snapped, grabbing the book from Sion's hands.

Sion watched as an angry fire lit in Nezumi's eyes. "You're not going to bed until every drop of this is cleaned up."

Surely, with a wet rag, you would think such a task wasn't going to be so challenging. Unfortunately for Sion, the stew cooled more quickly than he would have liked. Not only is there a stew stain on the floor, Sion has to live with the constant embarrassment that is Nezumi making fun of him.

With a sharp laugh, Inukashi folded her arms over her chest. "Idiot," she said, shaking her head.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Nezumi asked, walking into the open area where the dogs were washed. A smirk played at his lips as he gestured for Sion to follow him. Sion nodded, nearly jumping off of the ground, and hurriedly moved to walk behind Nezumi. "Bye," he waved, the dogs whining slightly and Inukashi grinning.

"Nezumi," Sion said, trying to keep the older teen's pace as they walked. The dark-haired teen ignored him, his eyes shut as he kept up his gentle stride on their way home.

Inukashi watched the two leave, a wicked grin across her face from ear to ear, and ran inside to put on her cloak. "Stay here," she commanded, the dogs lying down faithfully. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Nezumi opened the door to his home, turning back to look at Sion before he left. "Work," he said, throwing his scarf over his shoulder. "Have dinner ready when I get back." With a small nod from Sion, the older teen was gone.<p>

Sion sighed, leaning back on the couch, and looked down at the table in front of him. It was too early to start making dinner, and too late to read a book, so he began to draw circles in the slight amount of dust that had formed on the table.

After his circles got boring, he began to walk around the room so his legs didn't fall asleep. A knock on the door made his heart nearly jump in delight as he swung it open. "Yes?" he asked, smiling like some sort of housewife. His smile dropped slightly when he noticed Inukashi was the one standing in the doorway.

She glared and slapped him in the arm. "That's no way to act towards a lady," she said, pouting. "Anyway, do you want to play a game?"

Sion stared for a while, his crimson eyes both confused and questioning, before he slowly nodded at her. "What kind of game?" he asked, moving as she walked inside. She quickly made her way to the coffee table, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and motioned for Sion to join her.

"We're going to prank Nezumi," she said, her wicked grin returning. She handed the paper and pen to Sion and gave him a small pat on the back. "It's…kind of like a game of "Find Me"," she said, chuckling.

Sion gave her a confused look. "What's that?" he asked, feeling stupid. He watched as she stood in front of the bed to do a demonstration.

"Okay," she began, pointing to the bed. "Say you were trying to find me. I would leave a note here, telling you to check another place for me," she said, moving to stand between the bookshelves. "For example, I could leave a note on the bed that says "check the bookshelves", and you would check the bookshelves.

"But then, instead of finding me, all you would find is another note telling you took look someplace else. Get it?" When Inukashi moved and sat down next to Sion again, she tapped the paper sitting on the table. "You try."

He nodded, understanding the game now, and quickly wrote, "I'm hiding under the bed, Nezumi, find me" and left it on the coffee table. After writing more, and hiding them in the places they were supposed to be in, Inukashi gave him another pat on the back, threw him his jacket, and led him out the door.

* * *

><p>When he opened the door to his room, he frowned at the fact that he didn't smell anything cooking. With a slam of the door, intended to frighten the younger teen, Nezumi glared at the entirety of the room. When he realized Sion was missing, his glare softened slightly. "Sion?" he called, taking off his scarf and setting it on the table. A piece of paper caught his eye, the handwriting neat yet messy, that could only be from Sion.<p>

"I'm hiding under the bed, Nezumi, find me."

The dark-haired teen felt a headache coming on as he moved toward the bed. "Sion, you were supposed to…" Nezumi felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he found, not Sion, but another piece of paper under the bed.

"I'm behind the couch, now!"

Nezumi stood, sighing angrily, and put his foot on the bottom of the couch. He gave it a small shove, half expecting to hear the other teen squeak at the couch being pressed against him. When he heard nothing, he kneeled on the cushions and glanced over the back.

Surely enough, another one of the notes was sitting on the floor behind the couch. "Damn it, Sion," Nezumi said, glaring at the piece of paper. He reached down, grabbed it, and pulled it back up. Another sigh fell from his lips as he read the dusty paper.

"It was too dusty back here, so now I'm under the books."

The only pile of books the idiot could possibly fit under was behind the first bookshelf, so Nezumi went there first. After moving every book, the older teen's teeth ground together in annoyance at the sight of another piece of paper.

He picked it up, his annoyance going away a little at the words, and he chuckled.

"I got a paper cut, so now I'm in the stew pot."

"Idiot," Nezumi said, moving to stand in front of where the stew pot sat. "I know there's no way in hell you can fit in there," he said, rolling his eyes. After a second or two, he sighed and looked inside anyway.

"This is a place where time has stopped, an item of mine is carelessly dropped, children came here once to play, and the view is extraordinary."

Nezumi sighed and stuffed the last piece of paper into his pocket. He put his scarf on, again, and slipped out of his room to go to the only place that could make any sense based on what the note said.

The playground on the hill that overlooks the entire area; it was probably one of Sion's worst hints, considering it was a near dead giveaway.

A large face of a clock remained wedged into the ground, its hands stopped on two o'clock; surely, to that clock, time has stopped.

There was an area where children once played; the rusty and beaten down structure no more than a server to memories.

And, sure enough, the dark red jacket Sion wore was lying on the ground just before the battered play area.

What the idiot was planning, Nezumi would never know. He walked over to the jacket, rolling his eyes again, and picked it up. The small smirk that was on his face quickly vanished as he brought the coat closer to his face and gave it a quick sniff.

He felt his heart nearly stop and his breath hitched in his throat as he swallowed hard. The dark red jacket smelled mostly like Sion; but, very faintly, Nezumi could smell traces of blood. Another piece of paper fell from one of the pockets, and Nezumi snatched it up immediately.

Some corners of the scrap paper were dyed red and smelled of iron, making Nezumi try to hurriedly read the paper. No matter how much he denied it, he would always worry for Sion, and the note wasn't helping any.

Scrawled across the paper in a handwriting Nezumi didn't recognize, the big bold words burned into his mind as he shoved the note in his pocket.

"**Game over.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, kinda weird. Bleh. XD<strong>

**The next chapter will be up...sometime. Not sure when.  
>But I don't think it will take longer than a week. :]<strong>

**Thanks for reading~  
>-Kisan<strong>


	2. How it Ends

**Hooray, the second/final chapter! Hehe~**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here ya go, the last chappy! ;D  
>(Yeah, just so's you know's, I was too lazy to respond to reviews individually...*feels bad*)<strong>

***Although I'm confused on gender, Dogkeeper is a girl in this fic. Also, I used her japanese name, Inukashi, instead of Dogkeeper.  
>*The characters may very well be OOC, since I'm bad at keeping any character I write about in character. XD<strong>

**Warnings: Boy&boy. Since that's what I'm known for. ;]**

**I don't own No. 6. T3T**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Sion's disappearance.<p>

What the white-haired teen's definition of a game was, Nezumi would never even want to know. It was sick and cruel; two words Nezumi would pin to himself before Sion. Several times, Nezumi had figured Inukashi was the evil genius behind the twisted game, but when he had gone to see her, she was just about as angry as he was. Shouting things like, "where is that Sion?" and "why hasn't he come to work?".

Nezumi would just look at her and sneer, pretending he didn't know or care what the teen was up to. Little did he understand, Inukashi is a woman; capable of reading emotions even the most stoic man thought he'd buried and forgotten about. The rat would laugh at her, though, and talk about how he was glad Sion was out of his hair.

"He's playing some stupid game," Nezumi said, running a hand through his dark hair. Inukashi simply smiled at the older teen as she read every sign of panic he had sent. His voice was ever-so-slightly shaky. He avoided any and all eye contact. And the topic of Sion, itself, would set him off.

Every night, he would have a different nightmare about Sion. The first night Sion had gone missing, Nezumi refused to sleep until the other boy was found. Nezumi had gone only two days before he collapsed from exhaustion.

The first nightmare he had was Sion running through the playground, leaving little slips of paper under every rock and in every tree branch as he went. Suddenly, a large man appeared, snickering and feasting on Sion with his eyes. Then the man would grab Sion, touching him in places that made the teens face burn as red as his eyes.

The second was the same, though instead of just one man, it was nearly a dozen. In the third, Sion was taken by Rikiga. The teen was being prostituted around, quietly searching and shouting for Nezumi to help him constantly.

More often than not, Nezumi would wake with Sion's red jacket in his arms; his nose buried into the collar and his arms entwined within the sleeves. He would take a deep breath, his eyes closing in annoyance, and he would chuckle quietly.

"I don't want to play anymore," he would whisper, falling asleep again.

Today he has to squeeze any information he can out of everyone in the west district. There's no way no one has seen Sion within the past week. Whether he's alive or not, someone has to know where he is or where he's been.

* * *

><p>"Inukashi," Sion said, petting the dog at his side. "How much longer do I have to hide from Nezumi?"<p>

Inukashi smiled, shrugging her shoulders, and stood to leave the small room of her hotel. "Just until he finds you," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now lie down with the dogs so he can't sense you."

Sion frowned. "But they smell bad…"

"Well," Inukashi said, turning to face him from her spot in the doorway. She sent him a sharp glare and made circles in the air with her finger. "If you did your job, they would smell better, yes?"

The boy huffed, lying with the dogs, and waved her off. With another smile, she practically danced down the stairs and into the main lobby of her hotel. Standing in the middle of the room was Nezumi, a heated glare shooting from his eyes. "Oh?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I thought I smelled a dirty rat."

Nezumi's fists clenched as he started for the stairs. "Where is Sion?" he asked loudly.

Inukashi laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She made her way down the stairs until she was face to face with the older teen and looked him straight in the eyes. "Who knows?" she said, a devilish tone in her voice.

"Don't fuck with me," Nezumi said through clenched teeth. "I know you had something to do with his _game_ so tell me what you've done with him!"

The girl rolled her head around, pretending to be dimwitted, and walked past the angered teen. "I really didn't do anything with him," she said, stopping when she reached the front door of the hotel. "But, you know," she began, putting a finger to her lips and turning to him. "If you have something with his scent on it, I could sell you one of my dogs for a bit to help find him."

Nezumi turned and stared at the girl, whose eyes lit mockingly. The offer was one Nezumi didn't want to pass up; no matter how much money it would cost, it would help him find Sion.

"Although…," she began, sniffing the air. "…you smell an awful lot like Sion, don't you? Have you missed him that much?"

"Shut up," Nezumi snapped, walking down and toward her. Before he had gotten far, Inukashi noticed him stop and his back stiffened. He glanced back up the stairs, staring for a while, though nothing was there. She watched, confused, as he turned himself toward the stairs.

After a few moments, he let out a loud sigh. "How much," he said, not facing her.

A grin spread over her face. "Everything you have."

Another silence followed as Nezumi remained still. Though he didn't have much money, it was still a lot more than anyone else really had. He had only needed it for food and other supplies before. It's not like he was saving it for anything special. He turned to her again, and walked to where she stood. Without a word, he emptied his pockets into her hands.

Her grin stretched from ear to ear as she counted all the silver coins he had given her. Surely enough to feed her and her dogs for years to come. She looked up at the other teen and shoved the coins into her pocket. "You love him that much, hm?" she said, preparing to dodge any punch Nezumi may have thrown.

Nezumi didn't answer her. He simply stared at her until she snapped her fingers to call one of the dogs. It ran down the stairs and to her side, wagging its tail obediently and nudging her hand. "Find Sion," she said, winking at the dog. With a loud bark, it ran through the front doors of the hotel and out into the streets.

Nezumi glared again, catching the wink she had given and sensing something sketchy, but followed the dog out anyway.

* * *

><p>The dog had run, nonstop, all the way back to the playground. When Nezumi caught up, the dog simply sat in the middle of the abandoned area, its black eyes locked directly onto Nezumi.<p>

"Where is he?" Nezumi asked the dog, chuckling at himself when he realized he had been expecting an answer from something that couldn't speak. He continued to watch the dog as it sat and stared, its eyes growing angrier by the second.

The dog stood, growling at Nezumi and taking an offensive pose, and Nezumi glared. "Damn Inukashi," he said, getting ready to fight. "You set this up, didn't you, bitch?"

Another loud bark erupted from the dog and it started to charge, jumping for Nezumi's face. The teen quickly dodged, the fur of the dog just barely touching the tip of his nose, and his guard dropped considerably at the scent; it was the same as the one from earlier.

While Nezumi watched the stairs of the hotel carefully, his nose caught the scent of something he hadn't recognized at that second. It was sweet smelling, like flowers or candy, and disappeared almost as quickly as it had hit him. Just now, the dog had smelled the same way.

It was Sion.

The dog didn't hesitate for a second, sensing Nezumi's shift in attention, and doubled-back, biting Nezumi's right shoulder until it drew blood. Nezumi gasped, knocking the dog to the ground, and grabbed his shoulder quickly. The dog let out a small yelp as it got to its feet slowly.

By the time it was up and ready to fight again, Nezumi had started to run back to the hotel. The sun was setting, the streets of the west district nearly coming alive at the sight of the darkness approaching. He looked behind him quickly, the soft light of the sunset lighting the streets just enough, and saw the dog coming for him. "Shit," Nezumi breathed, his shoulder throbbing.

When he had the hotel within his sight, he didn't bother to look back for the dog. His pace gradually quickened, his heartbeat too fast to be heard, as he entered the building. He ran for the large staircase and took the stairs two at a time, sliding across the floor when he tried to stop in Inukashi's doorway.

"Sion!" he shouted, nearly falling into the doorway. His breathing was heavy and quick as he looked around the room for the teen.

Sion stood, his red eyes wide, and smiled at the teen in the doorway. "Nezumi," he said, walking toward him. He gasped quickly, pointing at Nezumi's shoulder. "You're hurt," he said.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "No shit," he breathed out, taking a step toward Sion. Before another word could be said, Nezumi pulled Sion into a tight hug. "I hated this game," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Sion's waist.

Sion laughed, hugging Nezumi back, and buried his face into the older teen's uninjured shoulder. "I don't think I liked it, either," he whispered, breathing in Nezumi's scent. After a few seconds, Nezumi quickly pulled away, hiding his reddened cheeks in the shadows of the room.

The younger teen laughed again, having never seen Nezumi so coy. He watched as Nezumi started into the hallway, motioning for him to follow, and Sion waved at Inukashi. _Never again_, he mouthed to her with a smile.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes, and followed the two into the hallway. "Oi, Nezumi!" she hollered, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't keep him up too late; I need him to work tomorrow!"

Nezumi lifted a hand into the air, flipping her off as he continued to walk, and avoided Sion's questioning gaze. The younger teen waved to Inukashi again as the two made their way down the stairs and out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>When they had gotten home, Sion was the first to step inside, stretching his arms as he made his way to the couch. "That game was Inukashi's idea, Nezumi," he said, sitting down. "All I did was write on the papers and hide them."<p>

Nezumi sat on the coffee table parallel to the couch and stared at Sion. "That's why you don't listen to her," he said, playfully smacking the teen's forehead.

Sion smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Nezumi, whose eyes were actually smiling at him, and a blush crept over his cheeks. "Oh," he said, realization hitting him. "You were hurt, weren't you?"

"That doesn't matter," Nezumi breathed, his voice low and alluring. He pushed Sion against the back of the couch, his eyes teasing, and he leaned in to brush his lips against Sion's.

The younger teen snapped his eyes shut, puckering his lips slightly to meet Nezumi's, and he felt his face practically catch fire. Nezumi's lips were soft and warm, moving slowly against his own. Sion felt his heart flutter each time their lips connected and he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Nezumi asked, never removing his lips from Sion's.

"Because," Sion said, putting his hands on the sides of Nezumi's face. "If you haven't noticed, you're kissing me."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and kissed the red mark on Sion's cheek. "If I haven't noticed something, there's no way you could."

Sion laughed as Nezumi leaned in again for another kiss. "You sound like a girl when you laugh like that," Nezumi said against Sion's lips. "Knock it off."

Nezumi kissed Sion, again, his lips moving quickly and roughly against Sion's inexperienced pair. Nezumi bit Sion's lip, making Sion open his mouth, and he slipped his tongue inside.

The younger teen felt his heart nearly explode when Nezumi's tongue danced with his own and he felt a moan escape the back of his throat. Nezumi pulled away, a trail of saliva at the corner of Sion's mouth, and he laughed. "Pervert," he whispered, a smirk falling on his lips.

Sion glared and pushed Nezumi lightly. "You're the pervert," he said, getting off of the couch and rolling into Nezumi's bed. He picked up his jacket and looked at it; the small splatters of blood making him wrinkle his nose. "It'll take forever to get those out," he said quietly, tossing his jacket on the floor.

"What was that from?" Nezumi asked, pointing to the jacket.

The younger boy held up a finger, revealing a small cut. "Inukashi did it, then rubbed my finger all over my coat."

"Mm…," Nezumi hummed, blowing out the lantern on the table. He moved to lie down next to Sion and kissed the younger teen again, bringing the covers up over their heads.

Sion would openly admit his love for Nezumi, though only to Nezumi himself. He would always admit it; Nezumi meant more to him than anything in this or any world.

Nezumi would never admit it, not even to himself in a mirror. He would only admit it to his own thoughts; Sion meant more to him than revenge on No. 6.

But the next time Sion plays a trick like this, Nezumi will surely kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't like the ending...;~;<br>But, then again, how often do I write an ending that I like? XD**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and/or reviews!**

**-Kisan**


End file.
